DRAGON BALL Z
Z Crillin (suppressed) = 206 Tenshinhan (suppressed) = 250 Yajirobei (suppressed) = 329 Muten (suppressed) = 139 Yamcha (suppressed) = 177 Goku with weights = 334 Goku = 416 Piccolo with weights= 322 Piccolo = 408 Goku + kamehameha = 925 Radish = 1200 Makankosappo + piccolo = 1330 Gohan enraged = 710 Gohan furious = 1307 sayans arrival Jiaozi = 610 Gohan = 981 Gohan rage = 1'962 Masenko = 838 Gohan rage + masenko = 2'800 Crillin = 1'770 Piccolo = 3'500 Tenshinhan = 1'830 Tenshinhan without an arm = 915 Kihoho = 2'500 Yamcha = 1'480 Saibaman = 1'200 Nappa = 4'000 Full power = 7'500 Goku = 8'000 Kaioken = 12'000 X2 = 16'000 X3 = 24'000 Wounded = 6'560 wounded kaiokenx3 kamehameha = 24'010 wounded kamehameha kaioken x4 = 32'013 Vegeta enraged = 20'000 garrikku ho = 24'000 wounded Vegeta = 10'000 Oozaru = 100'000 blinded by an eye = 66'600 without tail = 4'700 Post oozaru gohan smash = 3'600 Post genkidama = 1'550 wounded Goku = 5'700 Goku / broken arm = 2'850 Goku / brokenarm + legs = 710 Gohan enraged = 4'550 Crillin = 1'770 wounded Gohan= 760 Gohan oozaru = 7'600 gohan without tail = 532 Post battle with vegeta Gohan = 1'365 Goku = 12'000 Crillin = 1'500 Namecc Gohan = 1'500 Crillin = 2'000 freezer henchment = 500-2'000 Vegeta = 24'000 old namekian = 1'000 namekian fighters = 3'000 Kyui = 18'000 Zarbon = 23'000 Dodoria = 22'000 Zarbon monster form = 30'000 Vegeta post zarbon = 35'000 Gohan powered up by guru = 17'000 Crillin powered up by guru = 14'000 Vs ginew tokusentai Vegeta = 35'000 final flash = 44'000 Rekoome = 50'000 Jeice = 51'000 Burter = 49'000 Gohan = 17'000 Crillin = 14'000 Goku (suppressed)= 60'0000 Goku = 90'000 Kaioken = 135'000 X2 = 180'000 Ginew = 120'000 wounded Ginew = 12'000 Goku / ginew's body = 2'400 Ginew / goku's body = 23'000 Ki Blast = 25'000 Gohan post rekoome = 30'000 Crillin = 24'000 Vegeta post rekoome (suppressed) = 60'000 Full power = 525'000 Nail = 42'000 Freezer 1°form = 530'000 freezer (vs nail) = 159'000 2° form freezer = 1'060'000 Piccolo / merged with nail = 1'200'000 piccolo /merged + weights = 1'032'000 piccolo newly revived = 120'000 piccolo newly revived / weights = 103'200 Gohan enraged = 650'000 Blast = 900'000 Zenkai = 200'000 Crillin = 75'000 3° form freezer = 2'120'000 Vegeta zenkai = 2'500'000 Freezer final form 100% / full health= 159'000'000 50% ifull health = 79'500'000 2% ifull health = 3'180'000 Goku = 3'000'000 Kaioken x20 = 60'000'000 Kamehameha = 73'200'000 Goku kaioken drawback = 1'600'000 Genkidama = 99'000'000 Freezer 50% / wounded by genkidama = 60'000'000 Piccolo + gohan's and crillin's energy = 1'475'000 Goku ssj + rageboost = 120'000'000 Freezer / half body = 6'000'000 freezer half body + gokus's energy= 24'000'000 freezer's final attack = 36'000'000 Goku = 1'000'000 Ssj = 50'000'000 energy blast = 60'000'000 Mirai gohan = 3'200'000 Ssj = 160'000'000 teen Trunks ssj = 3'000'000 teen Trunks = 60'000 C18 50% = 175'000'000 C17 50% = 180'000'000 Goku returns from yardart goku = 3'500'000 trunks = 2'400'000 goku ssj = 175'000'000 trunks ssj = 120'000'000 mecha freezer 70% = 98'000'000 re cold = 100'000'000 android saga tenshinhan = 1'100'000 yamcha = 900'000 crillin = 1'000'000 c19 = 60'000'000 + kamehameha = 279'600'000 + goku's energies = 425'600'000 c19 / without hands = 283'000'000 c20 = 55'000'000 goku ssj = 245'000'000 heart virus = 180'000'000 kamehameha = 219'600'000 tired = 147'000'000 hearth virus / terminal = 1'000'000 c17 80% = 288'000'000 C18 80% = 280'000'000 Ssj vegeta = 250'000'000 big bang attack = 325'000'000 Ssj trunks = 240'000'000 Piccolo = 180'000'000 C16 = 500'000'000 Attacco di cell Piccolo merged with kami = 360'000'000 Piccolo merged with kami / with weights = 302'400'000 Piccolo merged with kami / with weights (suppressed) = 151'200'000 Cell = 135'000'000 Cell + human absorbtions = 500'000'000 Semi perfect cell = 850'000'000 Post rosat Vegeta = 20'000'000 Ssj = 1'000'000'00 G2 = 1'250'000'000 Trunks = 19'000'000 Ssj = 950'000'000 G2 = 1'187'500'000 G3 rage = 2'137'500'000 Perfect cell 15% = 1'200'000'000 25% = 2'000'000'000 Goku ssj 50% = 1'900'000'000 FP = 3'800'000'000 Gohan ssj = 4'500'000'000 Cell games goku = 78'000'000 gohan = 90'000'000 Piccolo = 700'000'000 Vegeta ssj = 3'000'000'000 Trunks ssj = 2'800'000'000 cell jrs giocando = 3'000'000'000 Cell jrs FP = 4'200'000'000 Cell 50% = 4'000'000'000 cell 100% = 8'000'000'000 Buff cell = 12'000'000'000 Gohan ssj2 + rage = 18'000'000'000 wounded = 9'000'000'000 S.p. cell = 18'000'000'000 epilogue gohan = 100'000'000 trunks = 90'000'000 vegeta = 95'000'000 future trunks = 90'000'000 ssj = 4'500'000'000 c18 = 350'000'000 c17 = 360'000'000 cell = 80'000'000 buu saga piccolo = 14'400'000 Piccolo / super namekian = 720'000'000 Gohan = 80'000'000 gohan trained = 90'000'000 Post drain = 150'000'000 ssj = 7'500'000'000 Goten = 75'000'000 goten trained = 80'000'000 Trunks = 76'000'000 trunks trained = 82'000'000 crillin = 1'000'000 tenshinhan = 9'150'000 yamcha = 800'000 Shin = 250'000'000 Darbula = 8'000'000'000 Yakon = 320'000'000 goku ssj = 15'000'000'000 goku ssj2 = 30'000'000'000 goku = 300'000'000 vegeta = 260'000'000 majin vegeta ssj2 = 30'000'000'000 goku /zenkai after clash with majin vegeta = 600'000'000 vegeta / zenkai after clash with goku = 600'000'000 goku ssj3 50% = 120'000'000'000 fat buu = 100'000'000'000 majin vegeta ssj2 = 60'000'000'000 gotenks (goten x60) = 4'800'000'000 ssj = 240'000'000'000 post rosat goten = 160'000'000 trunks = 164'000'000 gotenks = 9'600'000'000 ssj = 480'000'000'000 ssj3 = 3'840'000'000'000 super buu = 3'160'000'000'000 gohan post training = 1'200'000'000 gohan / potenital unleashed (x4'000) = 4'800'000'000'000 buutenks = 7'000'000'000'000 buuccolo = 3'161'044'000'000 buuhan = 7'960'000'000'000 goku / post clash with buu = 750'000'000 vegeta / post clash with buu = 750'000'000 vegeth (sum x5'000) = 7'500'000'000'000 vegeth ssj = 375'000'000'000'000 goku / fusion boost = 800'000'000 goku ssj3 = 320'000'000'000 kid buu fp = 5'000'000'000'000 kid buu vs goku = 360'000'000'000 gogeta = 45'000'000'000 ssj = 2'250'000'000'000 ssj3 = 18'000'000'000'000 vegeth (anime , sum x10'000) = 12'000'000'000'000 vegeth ssj (anime) = 600'000'000'000'000